Aaron Apocalypse
''Aaron Apocalypse ''is a 2008 action-thriller film produced by Lionsgate Entertainment, Legendary Entertainment, Regency Enterprises and Marvel Enterprises under the Marvel Knights name based on the comic book series Tales from the Apocaverse ''by Marvel Comics. It is the first film in the Apocaverse. Synopsis Blade-wielding psychopath Aaron is taken away to a city in the United Kingdom filled with danger known as Frith. He tries to defend the city with all his might, but every time he does so the city gets destroyed. He later befriends a girl named Anya and a guy named Ali, but can all three of them defend the perilous city that lies within them? Plot TBD Cast Chris Pratt as Aaron- The main protagonist of the film. His only weapon companion is a blade, and he uses it for self-defense. He is very angered and dark. Natalie Portman as Anya- One of the two supporting protagonists of the film. She has a mild crush on Aaron, but she is also a very strong and determined person who defends Frith with Aaron. Jordan Peele as Ali- One of the two supporting protagonists of the film. He is very powerful, he owns a gun and a switchblade, and he has a very rage-filled personality like Aaron. Johnny Depp as Evil X- The main antagonist of the film. He is very mean to the citizens of Frith, and he hates Aaron the most out of everyone. Tobey Maguire as Evil Y- The supporting antagonist of the film. Him and Evil X both work together to rule over Frith so Aaron could feel less powerful compared to them. Reception Box Office The film grossed $67,000,000 on its opening weekend, placing at #1. The film would later gross $154 million domestic, plus $246 million in foreign countries, for a worldwide total of $400 million against a budget of $110 million. The film became a success, spawning a cinematic universe. Critic Reception On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an 80%, with the consensus of "''Aaron Apocalypse may not be the finest kickoff of cinematic universes, but its good visuals and engaging action make it a winner." The film also has a 65% on Metacritic, indicating "generally favorable reviews". The film also has a 7/10 on IMDb, an A- on CinemaScore, and a 3/5 on Common Sense Media. User Reviews "Flawed but fun and action-packed. 8/10." -Supersamus 3.0 Anyone can write a review! Transcript Aaron Apocalypse/Transcript The transcript is under major construction, so please expect it to be unfinished. Trailer Transcripts Aaron Apocalypse/Trailer transcripts You'll find the teasers, the theatrical trailers, the TV spots, and more! Trivia Aaron Apocalypse/Trivia Parents Guide The film is rated R for strong graphic violence, intense images, peril, blood and gore, action, language and brief sexual references. Violence 10/10 * Lots of action scenes involve blood or gore. * Characters die. * Loads of explosions, jumpscares, etc. Language 8/10 * 47 f-words * 50 s-words * 22 a-words * 10 b-words * 11 a-holes * Other mild profanities like "damn", "hell", etc. Sexual Content 4/10 * Aaron and Anya kiss. * Talk of making out in a bed. * Reference to revenge porn. Drug Content 0/10 * Budweiser sign on a bar in the background, but nothing else. Age Recommendation 17+; 16+ if teens can handle it. Category:2008 Category:2008 films Category:Lionsgate Category:Lionsgate Films Category:Regency Enterprises Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Legendary Pictures films Category:Supersamus's Ideas Category:Apocaverse Category:Apocaverse films Category:Live-action films Category:Films Category:Marvel Knights Category:Films based on comics Category:Films based on Marvel Comics Category:Action Category:Action Films Category:Thriller Category:Thriller Films Category:To-Be Blockbusters